


Blue Moon

by mandalorianss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jedi, Mandalorian, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalorianss/pseuds/mandalorianss
Summary: A BLUE MOON was a rare commodity. Superstitious folk whisper of it's supernatural qualities; that a blue moon was fate, becoming a material object, spreading Destiny around the universe with it's thick fist of misty lapis and aegan moonlight, it's main purpose bringing together lost souls that were simply meant to be.FOR ANDROMEDA STARWIND a blue moon was a beacon of hope. It was a rare reminder that one day, liberty may once more flow through the Galaxy, and her days of living in constant fear and hiding would be over. Andromeda was running on borrowed time and bundles of hope - neither were things that could solidify her survival. Only fate knew what was in store for her, and she dreaded what sick joke the universe was going to pull on her next.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Blue Moon

ANDROMEDA HAD ALWAYS BEEN TOLD THE WORLD WAS HER OYSTER―And for a time, she had believed it. Now, it was simply the oblivious thoughts of a child; big violet eyes brimmed with naivety and the unfaltering, golden belief most children had before Death's scythe swung inevitably upon them, leaving the weighty burden of realism heavy upon their mourning shoulders.

Hope had always been scant in the galaxy, and Andromeda didn't know if those who possessed it were blessed or cursed―if she was blessed or cursed.

THE LONESOME PATH OF A HOPEFUL WOMAN WAS ONE RARELY CROSSED―and it was a path Andromeda knew well; its constant use stripping it down to dusty sand and the dangerous tauntings of one's own mind. The long and winding road was one journeyed alone―and when at an end, turning away from it with your hope still intact was rarer than the bluest of moons.

ANDROMEDA STARWIND FEARED FOR HER LIFE. The trusty ship she had known for over three years had ran its final course, and decided now would be a perfect time to plummet violently into the ground like a cornered kamikaze. Fiery, carbon-fuelled flames flashed aggressively throughout the sky, like a beacon of inevitable destruction. Traces of the sun still remained as Andromeda glanced out the window of her cockpit, perturbation written clearly in her knitted brow. The ship descended haphazardly to the sandy ground, hot sweat covering her from head to toe, both from anxiety and the sweltering heat emitting from the wing of her ship as it ate its way through the metal, leaving her no room to escape. "Y-3, brace for impact." she shouted to her trusty droid companion, who seemed to be clinging for his poor robotic life on the ground of the soon-to-be destroyed ship. It replied to the woman with a scared screech, followed by a plethora of beeps and enough flashing lights to give the malfunctioning ship a run for its money. Andromeda grasped the controls in front of her, whipping them around hastily, causing the ship to shift and spin uncontrollably, her shaky hands gave it one last jerk, making the ship jolt; it's nose heading in a descending path of destruction towards the desert plains below. Andromeda clutched hopefully onto the kyber crystal around her smoke-filled throat, whispering the old phrase of Jedi long gone. "May the force be with us all."

The fiery wreck soared effortlessly into the sandy depths of Avarla-7. Even from his distance, The Mandalorian could see the consuming fire as it spread further across the submerged ship. "Go." said Kuill from beside him, nodding towards the abysmal wreck. "Perhaps its another one of your bounty hunter friends."

The Mandalorian glanced at the ageing man through his helmet, an annoyed glare hidden by the ebony T-shaped trim of his beskar. "Well then maybe I don't want to help." he put simply, a childish edge to his tone as the flames of a far off ship danced through the reflection of his traditional helm. Kuill sighed from beside him, a look of indignation etched onto his coral-coloured face. "Perhaps it's not one of your bounty hunter friends. You won't know until you go look." Sighing, the bounty hunter made an effort to disagree, his sentence coming to a halt at the raising of a weathered hand, "I have spoken."

The Mandalorian waited a moment before storming off, lugging his trusty rifle onto his armoured shoulder and beginning the trek across the mighty desert; the rising thick black smoke of the shipwreck acting as his guide.

Andromeda groaned heartily from her place on the scorching sand beneath her; miniscule grains picking and burning her exposed flesh with hungry sadism. She glanced around at the vast planet, the increasing darkness bringing no ease to her mind as an anxious sigh escaped her dry lips; her brain rummaging for any idea of how she was going to fix yet another mess she'd gotten herself into. Her head screamed and roared in pain; wet sticky blood dripping onto her neck and dying her hair a similar colour to the sand around her―she could feel her vision reeling and spinning, the desert looking like a blur of crimson and blue―Andromeda snapped her head up towards the sky, despite the vicious protests of her throbbing head. The aegean orb above overwhelmed her senses as a childish glint filled the two violet irises on her tanned face. She couldn't help but smile weakly at the blue moon above her, flurries of memories past filling every crevice of her aching mind. Andromeda suddenly felt herself crashing to the sand-covered ground, once again amid the hot sand of a strange planet. The tug of alarm pulled at her ribs as the presence of another crept weakly into her mind to alert her― the hairs on her arms standing up, and each fibre of her being going into defence mode as the individual moved soundlessly through the sand. Andromeda allowed a hand―one that once trembled but ceased to now―to reach for the saber at her hip, finding solace in its cool metal. As the being drew nearer, she used all the energy she could muster to whip around and meet the stranger head-on with the glare of yellow light emitting from her lightsaber. Her arms fought against her as she held it up carefully, her stance suggesting that of a trained professional, but holding the innocence of a young woman who was exhausted and injured. The dull gleam of worn-out armour met her vision, deep red hues engulfed in the beaming light of the lapis moon above them. The figure stepped back, quickly becoming more alert than before as his hand hovered over the blaster at his side. "Who are you?" Andromeda demanded weakly, cursing the natural delicacy of her voice as she glared curiously at the silvery blur in front of her.

"I could ask you the same question." a husky and muffled voice replied back nonchalantly, head―or, helmet, cocking to the side in animalistic curiosity―as if he was deciding in his head whether she was an immediate threat. The Mandalorian searched the female in front of him, interest glinting in his eyes from beneath the helmet as he stared at the yellow pole of light she brandished. He'd never seen anything like it―the marigold stick seemed to glow alongside the stars with fiery determination; fuelled by an internal power or the woman herself, he didn't know.

Andromeda laced her voice with as much authority and strength as she could―which wasn't much in her current state, "I suppose you could, but I asked you first." Her saber lowered slowly, her expression gradually growing into a tired one as the last pieces of her energy burnt out like string set alight. The Mandalorian could see the insurmountable exhaustion fighting her small, frail body―the pale hair atop her head stained with crimson, and various cuts and scratches that desperately needed some kind of medical attention.

"I'm here to help. Put the―light stick― down and maybe we can talk." he suggested for both of their sakes, hesitating as he addressed the unique object glowing in her palms―he could tell she was on the brink of unconsciousness anyway. The woman looked up at him gratefully, a small, humorous smile taking over her features―the wide, welcoming expression gave the him the urge to reach up and touch his helmet, just to make sure it was there; he felt exposed. He was snatched from his thoughts by the sound of the saber retracting, the woman attaching it to a holder on her waist with effortless ease, all the time her wary eyes remaining on him.

"So, Mandalorian. Where the hell am I?" Andromeda practically panted, her body mixing into a state of euphoric delirium. She became aware of every cut and bruise that covered her, fighting to suppress the pain as she stood up straight and defensively.

"Arvala-7. Not much here, mainly desert and an encampment a day away." the armoured man replied mechanically. The beep and whir of Y-3 reached her ears as he approached on the sand, his slick black metalwork earning him a bright, direct beam of light from the moon. The Mandalorian whipped around, brandishing his blaster in his gloved hand and shooting the droid effortlessly in the dark, the twang of metal echoing throughout the valley. Andromeda used her last remaining energy to swipe his legs from under him with precise aggression, sending him to the ground with a mighty thud as her saber found its place above his throat, mere inches from the beskar armour―yellow light radiated from the kyber-fuelled rod of light, leaving a pool of yellowish, silvery blue reflecting off of the dull metalwork.

"Y-3, you okay buddy?" Andromeda asked hopefully, the continuing approach and robotic profanities making her sigh in relief and giggle. The droid placed itself next to her, looking down at the Mandalorian who hadn't moved an inch―his damaged armour was no match for the power of the strange pole in front of him; the protective glint and dangerous comfortability of the weapon joining forces through the silvery gleam in her lilac eyes making him more aware of the close proximity of the expertly wielded light-sword.

The droid beeped again, rotating its head towards the light-haired girl as she slowly drooped from the colossal weight of her injuries. A soft laugh left her plump,dry lips as she glanced at the droid, before giving the Mandalorian her full attention, "No, Y-3, we can't kill him, he says he's here to help."

The Mandalorian watched the saber as it lowered closer to him; the woman's energy fizzling out, her shoulders caving in as if she held the gargantuan weight of the universe upon them. "You can understand that piece of junk?" he asked in disbelief from the ground, his eyes finding hers from beneath the helmet―her orbs glinted purple, illuminated by the moon and the dull light of the lightsaber; he'd never met a human with such unique eyes―it made him doubt whether she was human at all, rather some celestial being from a galaxy far off.

"Of course, he's my droid." she replied simply, as if that explained the ease of which she understood the well-looked-after droid at her side. Andromeda removed the saber from his throat, holding her hand out in front of him to offer some sort of aid in standing. The Mandalorian glared at her delicate skin, various scars decorating a hand that should be blank and soft, but instead held stories of battle and pain―he ignored the silvery blue reflecting off of her tanned skin, batting her hand away in contained ferocity. He stood up on his own―the relentless feeling of helplessness eating away at his insides; a feeling he did not appreciate in any way, shape or form.

Andromeda stood still for a moment, closing her eyes to try and quell the exhaustion and pain coursing through her bones. Her legs trembled weakly beneath her, threatening another plummet into the unpleasantly rough sand. Following through with their threat, her legs sent her softly to the ground for what felt like eternity. Andromeda opened her eyes, the gleam of metal an unexpected sight for the sand she'd anticipated. She drowned out Y-3's cries as she looked up at the Mandalorian; his rifle poking out from behind his cape as he carried her with ease through the desert. "Where are we going, Mando?" she questioned gently, not having a single ounce of energy to say anything more than that. "Somewhere to get you fixed up, er―"

"Andromeda Starwind." she cut him off, welcoming the cold feeling of his armour on her head, groaning quietly at the formidable sensation making her dizzy.

"Are you. . .okay?" the Mandalorian asked, not sure of what to say to the injured woman in his arms.

"My ship set on fire, causing it to crash onto this horribly humid and hot planet. Do you think I'm okay?" she mumbled childishly into his plated chest, bringing conversation to an abrupt stop. Andromeda welcomed the silence and thrum of Y-3 as she fell into a restless slumber in the arms of the bounty hunter.

Distant voices greeted Andromeda as she woke in the blazing heat of Arvala-7. The incessant pounding of her skull had diminished to a poking annoyance in the back of her mind, and her cuts had been cleansed and wrapped with great and precise care. She furrowed her brows at her foreign surroundings, placing her feet onto the ground―bandaged arms floating up carefully in attempt to gain enough balance to walk without falling; violet eyes snapping open as she felt her body return to as much of its natural self it could―dull memories of the previous day plunging her into a calm state of perplexity as she shuffled along the dusty floor. With the brush of a curtain, Andromeda sucked in a tight breath; the glaring sun pierced her eyes with ecstatic intensity, the morning welcoming her with too much enthusiasm for her little body to handle. She searched her surroundings for some form of life, her eyes finding the somewhat familiar glint of battle-hardened beskar amid the scorching new break of light encompassing the planet, she watched as the Mandalorian heaved himself off of the ground, brushing his armour off of sand. Her legs took her there soundlessly without a second thought, landing beside an unrecognisable figure standing by the large, rusty metal fences.

"Perhaps if you removed your helmet." the stranger suggested, though with a hint of entertainment in his voice.

"Perhaps he remembers I tried to roast him." the Mandalorian quipped back from the ground, leaning back in agitation at the Blurrg in front of him.

"Her," Andromeda started, causing both men to snap their heads towards her―the stranger in kindness and the Mandalorian on alert, "she's a female. All the male's get eaten during mating." she finished, finally finding a use for her necessary education on foreign and exotic animals.

"Good knowledge, young Jedi." the stranger spoke, giving her a knowing smile.

"I-I'm n-not―"

"Don't worry. There is no need to hide it here."

Andromeda sighed in defeat, running a hand through her loose hair.

"You're an actual Jedi?" the Mandalorian asked calmly, slight disbelief flowing through the sound waves emitting from his deep voice despite the excitement that sparked behind his armour.

"You're an actual Mandalorian? Your ancestors rode the Mythosaur and you can't even mount a Blurrg." Andromeda snapped, her breathing speeding up as anxiety gnawed away at her insides―no one was supposed to know; she'd be dead before the day was over, she was sure of it.

"I guess it's a touchy subject." the Mandalorian remarked, dismissing her comment. He approached the Blurrg again, softly and calmly, "Easy. Easy. Now, all right. Settle down. Whoa! Settle. Settle. That's good. That's good. Easy. Okay. That's good. All right." he mounted the Blurrg successfully―Andromeda didn't need to see his face to know he was grinning like an idiot under that helmet.

"Now, you are ready to go." the man remarked at the Mandalorian.

"Go where?" Andromeda asked, unease settling in her chest as she frowned.

"The encampment." the Mandalorian answered, jumping from the Blurrg to the ground with trained ease and learnt grace. He climbed the gate, his heavy boots thudding as they collided with the sand.

Andromeda breathed in largely, images flashing in her mind and an unshakeable feeling, an incessant flooding of danger breaking the barriers of her mind in ambiguous alarm. There was something there. The Mandalorian ventured off towards the ramshackle building, ready to prepare for the journey.

"No!" Andromeda exclaimed, running after him and clutching his armour, "You can't. It isn't safe."

He felt the jolt of energy that came with her touch, even through the safety of his armour; her wide expression draining her face of age and making her look like a scared child.

Andromeda could tell there was no convincing the stubborn Mandalorian, his body yearned for the excitement of combat, even more so after her outburst. "If you do, then I'm coming with you." she folded her arms angrily, a steely look in her violet eyes.

The Mandalorian stopped in his tracks at the incredulity of the woman he'd saved. "What makes you think I'd say yes to that?" he asked rhetorically, continuing his pace knowing that she'd be beside him in a matter of seconds. Andromeda rushed to his side, a fiery expression on her face that could melt the beskar right off of his body.

"Don't test me, Mando. I can just make you say yes." she remarked, grinning dangerously at him. Her smile faltered when he didn't appear bothered, an impatient scowl replacing it.

"Is that one of your Jedi tricks?" he asked, knowing it would get on her nerves. He watched as she stiffened, a worried and serious expression taking over her whole body. The Mandalorian tried to ignore the remorse he felt for mentioning it again―he could see the tenseness of her tanned body, as well as the scared glint in her bewitching eyes. "Look, you can't come. I'm. . .collecting a bounty."

Andromeda stopped in her tracks, a whole new level of fear taking over her body. She closed her eyes, forcing the fear to fade away―fear is a virtue of the darkside, after all. "You're a bounty hunter?" she asked, the hurt in her voice betraying her.

"I'm not interested in you, Starwind. Don't flatter yourself."

"Back off Mandalorian, I know what your kind are like." Andromeda spat venomously, anger betraying her as tragic memories plagued her mind. He grabbed her by the throat roughly, her hand finding the vulnerable place between his chestplate and helmet instinctively as she matched his aggression, ignoring the beskar piercing into her hand, viciously slicing the tough flesh.

"That is enough." the man announced with huge authority, causing them both to face him. "The girl goes with you, Mandalorian. You'll need her."

Andromeda was overwhelmed with shame and regret; she knew better than to let her emotions get the better of her, and she knew better than to judge a group of people by a small minority of them. The Mandalorian sighed angrily and stepped away, his fury reeling off of him in bundles. She ran towards him quietly, grabbing his wrist gently―the Mandalorian turned around aggressively, his fists clenched. "I-I'm sure not all Mandalorian's are like the ones I've encountered." Andromeda removed her hand, placing it over her chest shyly. She hoped she didn't hurt his feelings too much, but from his silence, her hope seemed to be in vain. She could feel his eyes piercing into her before he turned, walking away from her without a word. "I'm sorry, Mando." she whispered to herself, unaware that he could still hear her.


End file.
